


Age doesn't Matter

by Baal



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Timeline, M/M, adorable babus, dave just loves his older man, headcanon names for the alpha kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baal/pseuds/Baal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have asked you, and by “they” you are referring to almost everyone in the world. They were curious, who wouldn’t be? A super-hot, young and famous director/producer dating and old star of the comedic goodies?  Impossible!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age doesn't Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a little drabble I did, mostly for my matesrpite who helps me evolve my ideas <3 This is an Alpha!Dave <3 Poppop fanfic, or if you like to see it as Alpha!Dave x Alpha!John i will not stop you, however i must tell you that their “real names” are not Dave and John but instead David and Johan, but that’s only for a headcanon of mine. Anyways, I’m sorry if there is an error in the grammar I’m not an english speaker and I do my best to write properly.

Why do you love Him?

They have asked you, and by “they” you are referring to almost everyone in the world, from hungry paparazzi to bitchy hostesses in different gossip shows you are obligated to go by your manager (god damn it Rosey, why you are so mean to your brother?) to miles of fan mails asking you with so little respect of your own choices and likes… well not every fan was like that, some of them just asked because they were curious, who wouldn’t be? A super-hot, young and famous director/producer dating and old star of the comedic goodies? Impossible!

But it was true, you were dating Johan Crocker, or how he liked to be named since he became a grandfather “Poppop”, and yes maybe the age gap between both of you exceeded the 25 years (You are 29, he is likely to have 78? You honestly don’t remember his age, it doesn’t matter to you) but you loved him and for the good reasons, not because he have a lot of money in the bank or the contacts he have inside the world of Hollywood, you have your own money and you can make your own ways inside the truculent world that is the cinematography and famous life style. He is a doofus, and adorable doofus, he makes you laugh actually with his old pranks and jokes, that goofy grin of his makes you smile without control and he loves you so much that every time he’s trying to make you see he is worth of your time, that you are not wasting your youth for being in a relationship with him, and you bealive that is stupid, he doesn’t need to prove a thing to no one because you love him and he loves you and even if you can’t have sex like a crazy or go out with him to club, you appreciates other things like those getaways to the countryside, the romantic dinners in the garden, even just walk around and holding hands in the park while both of you too watch his little granddaughter Jane play is good to you!

You love the way he stills ask you first if he can kiss you or hold your hand, or the way he looks ashamed after he stoled a kiss from you. Oh god, and when he starts to say those cheesy but flattering words, the way he truly means it and not trying to imitate the ways of a gentleman like the majority of the mans today, because he is one, makes you feel like a teenage girl with her first crush.

You want to be by his side until the end, even if the end looks so close sometimes for him, you love him even if you know that he won’t last forever. You love him, and he loves you, the ages doesn’t matter a thing. And that’s your answer to everyone ask you why are you dating him when you can date some other actor or famous… well is that or you just say “I love him go fuck youselfs if you don’t like it”.


End file.
